Circuit-switched networks may provide a connection service that permitted user devices or network devices to communicate with each other by establishing a connection for the duration of the communication. When the communication was terminated, the communication service ended and any residual information resident on the network, on network devices, or on user devices was usually lost or automatically discarded. By contrast, today's packet-switched networks provide a variety of services, such as voice communications, electronic mail, instant messaging, Internet-based services, security, etc. Furthermore, in today's networks, when communications between user devices or network devices are terminated, the residual information on the network, on network devices, or on user devices can often remain on the network or can be stored in the network devices or the user devices. Unfortunately, despite the fact that the information on today's networks is not always lost or automatically discarded, the information is not always used by the network, the network devices, or the user devices.